Breaking Out
by mimilove1013
Summary: I had to watch my mother die it took my all but I paid the price. My father will not let me leave his sight . If it takes my last breath I will fight . Until I have my dream tonight . Alice is the daughter of bloom after her mother dies she is kept from the rest of the world but she wont stop until she is free no more will she stay silent
1. Chapter 1

_I had to watch my mother **die** it took my all but I paid the **price**._

_ My father will not let me leave his **sight** ._

_ If it takes my l**ast breath** I will** fight** ._

_Until I have my **dream tonight** ._

**Esther ****Victoria** Francis (Vicky) daughter of Queen Stella and King Brandon of solaria

**Edward Gabriel Peters** (Gabe) son of Queen Bloom and King sky Eraklyon & Domino

**Alice Elena Peters** (Ally) daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky Eraklyon & Domino

**Melody Carmen Lee **( Cary, Mel ) daughter of Queen Musa and King Riven of Melody

**Elizabeth Lynette Marigold **(Lizzy) Daughter of queen flora and King Helia

**Intro**

"Mommy don't leave me please come back I wish you never saved me " said Alice crying

"Oh my sweet baby don't say that I don't regret saving your life even though it means loosing my own , I love both of you so much " she closed her eyes

breathing out heavily

"She's gone we should tell dad " said Edward shedding tears he ran out of the room leaving Alice.

Alice cried in silence when a bright light engulfed her leaving a mark of a dragon on her wrist her mother's body had disappeared with the light leaving her

shocked and scared, when a voice so much like her mothers whispered " I am always with you"

**Please review with ideas, requests or even criticism**


	2. Chapter 2

"mom is that -"

what ever that was there left with the booming of my dads voice

"where is she" said my dad

"I don't know she was right here with Ally"said Edward

I wasn't really paying attention till Dad said

" Alice Elena Peters where is your mother's body" I could her the emotion in his voice

"I-I-I- don't know she was right here and then there was a light

and I was floating -

and I heard her voice ...then she was gone and I had a mark on my wrist, see " I couldn't look in his eyes after that but I didn't have to,to know that something

was wrong he looked so hurt I felt like it was my fault that she was gone.

Today he's taking me to a women in our mommy's home kingdom that said she could help me but it's been 20 minutes and I already don't like her

_Don't worry I don't like her either said the voice_

" hello sky I'm so sorry for your loss" said (Diaspro)

Ignoring what she's saying dad said " can you please see what's wrong with my daughter"

she huffed but finally said " sure" with a smile I was sure was fake

looking at me she said "how old are you"?

" 8"

" power?"

" dragon's heart"

" So what is the problem"

" I have a mark "

" where"

"on my wrist"

" well show it to me" now I really don't like her she sounds like a messed up Mickey Mouse

"OK,fine ill pull up my sleeve "

I gently rolled up my sleeve showing my scar

she looked at me with disgust " get her out of here"

" don't you dare talk to my daughter, your princess, like that"my dad snaps

" she's cursed " the women whispers

" what ... do you mean my daughter is cur-

she is very powerful more than I have seen in a while but her power comes with a price

_her** flame** will **spread** until it **kills the light** within _that will be her most deadly price

**Pls review i want to hear what you think~mimilove**


	3. Chapter 3

"she's no longer the fairy of the dragons heart some how when Bloom I mean Queen bloom died she gave little princess right here her powers aka the scar so now she is the powerful legendary dragon"

I started to get mad and the ground started to shake and I saw a fiery image of my mom and a dragon , then all the lights when out and i was on the floor

when I woke up my dad was looking down at me with tears in his eyes

Alice you know I love you right

I shook my head his face turned to stone and he said

"for your protection you are to be locked in this castle never leaving here "

"no, no daddy please I promise I"ll be good please, please don't " I reached out for him but ,he shook his head and closed the door

tears streamed down my face uncontrollably

I heard a soft knock and my big brother opened the door he gently said

"oh ally don't cry"

he scooped me up in his arms and put me in my bed

he sat down with me with his arms around me and my tears soaking his shoulder

" why w-wo-uld dad do-do this to me "

" I don't know ally but I promise things will get better"

I closed my eyes and slowly fell a sleep

**pls review and tell me what you think~ mimilove1013**


	4. Chapter 4

"I opened my eyes I'm alone all the pain from yesterday just fell on me I up and look in the mirror and all I see is a broken girl in front of me"

I killed my mother but she still said she loved me

I'm cursed

my father can't look at me so he looked me up

I am nothing

whispers float through my head

_l"ook at your self you're a monster __you should do them all a favor and kill yourself __or you could just burn your self ... just one time and everything will be OK trust me"_

**_ don't do it baby everything will be fine be strong embrace the dragon you are not destruction you are so much more_**

the 2 voices in my head are fighting one so much like my mother and one that slithers like a snake

I hold my head in my palms praying for silence

all of a sudden they stop

theirs a hot breath on my neck

turning around slowly I blinked a few time

"am I dead"

am I still breathing or is their really a dragon right in front of me

in a creamy voice it starts to speak saying "hello" I am the dragon who created this dimension all magic flows through me you were given a gift with a portion of my power when your mother choose you as her heir you were given her power because so much power dwells in you,you were marked on your right wrist this is your destiny not a cure my child because your heart is pure I will dwell in you I and you are one you have all of my power because I am now you and you are me come closer young one

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU"

"I don't know how about you look into my eyes"

_he has my mother's life I see her with the dragon I see grand ma and grandpa_

_I see auntie Stella_

_I see baby me I see all the love in my mother's life_

oh my goo-, I cant believe my mom knew you

if my mom trusts you so do I

I closed my eyes and slowly walked to the dragon

* * *

**hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter I feel like Alice's character is building up **

**so um please review tell me what you think even if you think it's terrible I want to know if you have suggestions let me know **

**well thank you for reading this chapter**

**Review, follow and favorite ~mimilove**


	5. Chapter 5

"Is the plan working?"

"Yes the little brat thinks that she's cursed she will never learn the truth without her powers"

"What if the dragon reveals itself?"

"It won't"

"How do you know?"

"I don't now shut up this plan will I'll get my revenge on bloom by destroying the thing she loves the most her family plus I want sky back"

"OK Diaspro but wont he never forgives you for killing his daughter and his wife"

"Not if he never finds out. I've put a spell on him once what's going to stop me now... certainly not bloom "Diaspro

* * *

"Wake up! Girl just because you're like grounded for life doesn't mean you can ignore me wake up now".

"UGGH Vicky it's like 8:00 am what do you wants with me" groaned Alice.

"We need to shop we haven't shopped in like a 2 months you barely come out of your room" said Vicky impatiently.

"You know I can't my dad" said Alice

"Don't you ever just break the rules come on" said Vicky

"Fine but you're paying for breakfast and lunch" said Alice

"Deal now get dressed and let's go" said Vicky

Shhh I hear footsteps

* * *

**In this chapter Diaspro doesn't know that it already happened she sorts of under-estimates Alice**

**Oh with this grounding she isn't supposed to leave the castle but Vicky is just like her mother so no obstacle will stop her from shopping**


End file.
